Jack's baby
by Death'sSlave
Summary: Jack has a baby and Omi claims the kid. What will to dou? And why is Chase pissed?
1. Chapter 1

Vanna-chan:Hey, this is my first, no, wait, second time making a fanfiction. I'm a bit nervous so please, go easy on me.

_Inner self: Yeah, if you hurt her feelings you answer to me!_

Vanna-chan:No, don't listen to her, please.

_Inner self: Fine. Enjoy the story._

*sighs*

Vanna-chan:Oh, wait, these characters do not belong to me. I'm just borrowing them for entertainment.

_Inner self: Yeah, what she said._

Vanna-chan:Really, Mei? really?

_Inner self (Mei):Yesh!_

In a house out in the middle of nowhere lay Jack Spicer. His red hair soaked in sweat. Master Fung and Dojo were at his side as they tried to help him through his labor.

Outside the house stood the Xiaolin monks. Omi had grown taller than the others yet he still wore his uniform. He was worried about Jack and the baby. When he had learned Jack was going to have a baby he became worried for his well being. Nervously, he started walking up and down the river side. He had start to gain feelings for his friend Jack, but never voiced them.

The others hadn't changed that much, they still acted and looked the same.

"Ah!" Jack shouted as his child finally came into the world. At Jack's scream Omi rushed in, yet when he reached Jack he was holding a bundle of cloth.

"Omi, why don't you come over here and meet Jack's daughter?" Dojo asked with a sparkle in his eye.

Omi took in Jack's appearance, he has sweat coating his milk white flesh and his eyes show tiredness. Without thinking Omi takes the child out of Jack's grasp, holding the child in the right way, saying, "Rest Spicer, she will be here when you awaken. I promise."

Believing Omi, Jack closed his eyes and sank into a peace sleep. Looking down at the baby girl in his arms, then to Jack, Omi made a decision that would change their lives.

Vanna-chan:Hope ya like it. I promise to update when I can.

_Mei: Yeah, I can't wait to see how they react to…_

Vanna-chan:*Covers Mei's mouth* No giving things away!


	2. Chapter 2

Vanna-chan:Hi! I hope ya like this part.  
Mei: Yea, especially when…  
Vanna-chan:*Hits Mei with the Monkey Staff* No giving details silly.  
Jack Spicer:Yea! They aren't supposed to know yet. Oh and Vanna-chan owns nothing. Well, except my daughter.  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 10 Years Later A little girl dressed in a red t-shirt, black shorts, and black combat boots follows her 'mommy'. Her short black hair bounces as she skips to keep up. Her 'mommy' looks behind him to see his baby following him like a little duck.  
"Chan-Juan don't you have training with your dad today?" Jack asks curiously. Omi had told him he was going to show her all his moves so that she too could become a Xiaolin Warrior.  
Chan-Juan looks at her 'mommy' with her face twisted trying to remember.  
"Oh no! I forgot! Bye mommy!" Chan-Juan shouts as she rushes off to find her 'daddy'.  
Sighing, Jack watches his baby run off. As he sits on a stone, he can't help but remember when Omi said he would call Jack's baby his own. A smile worms its way onto his face. Better Omi than her real father.  
Jack is startled by a sound of crash coming from the direction Chan-Juan went. Fear sweeps through him as he runs. At the scene of the sound Jack looks for his daughter and finds her kneeling next to bleeding Omi.  
"What happened?" He asks fearing that Chase had attacked.  
"Chan-Juan takes after... um… well.." Omi tries to explain. Understanding immediately shows on Jack's face. Looking at his baby, he wonders if telling her would be right. Omi catches his attention by shaking his head.  
Omi does not wish for Chan-Juan to know Chase. Nor for Chase to come to know he sired a child with Jack.

***  
Far away, Chase paces up and down his throne room. He recently gained information pertaining to him. He had a child. A child! One now at the age of ten and had not been given training. He was furious! How dare Jack keep this secret! He will pay. Yes, he will pay. Chase thinks to himself with a feral smile gracing his face. A wild look to any onlooker.

***  
Jack picks up Chan-Juan and tosses her up. She comes down giggling. Both her and Jack wear bright blue t-shirts, blue jeans, and tennis shoes. Omi sits back in a chair wearing a white form fitting t-shirt, baggie blue jeans, and sandals. Peace surrounds the little family until they hear a deranged laugh. All look to the sound. To their dismay its…

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
Vanna-chan: Hope ya like! Haha! What will happen next? Who is the new person? Is it Chase? Find out next chapter!  
Mei: Nice! You are finally letting your evil out!  
Vanna-chan: I thought that was you?  
Mei: Never mind.  
Jack &amp; Omi: Review and keep reading!  
Chan-Juan: Pwease? I wish to have more fun with Mommy and Daddy. 


	3. Chapter 3

Vanna-chan: Hello again my little warriors. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

_Mei: They will especially since the person is*Hit in face with a frying pan*_

Vanna-chan: How many times do I have to tell you no giving away details.

_Mei:*Holding bloody nose* Yea, yea._

Jack &amp; Omi: Vanna-chan does not own anything.

Chan-Juan: She owns me!

_Peace surrounds the little family until they hear a deranged laugh. All look to the sound. To their dismay its…_

Its none other than…

"Uncle Rai!" squeals Chan-Juan as she pulls out of Jack's grip and runs to him.

"Hey, hows my munchkin doing?" Rai asks smirking picking her up and spinning around.

"I'm doing well Uncle Rai! What are you doing here anyways? I thought you went home to Brazil." Chan-Juan says so quickly like she is on a sugar high.

"I came to check up and talk to your 'rents." He says with a pained look in his eyes. Chan-Juan notices, she looks to her parents. She jumps out of his hold and walks away but not without turning around and shouting, "You still owe me a trip to Brazil!"

As she disappears from view Rai turns his gaze on Jack. He speaks so softly they almost don't hear, "He knows."

Jack's face is one of devastation, Chase knew. What was he going to do?

Omi, Rai, and Jack begin to plan on how to hide Chan-Juan.

Meanwhile

Chan-Juan walks around the temple in search of something to entertain her.

Unknown to her, she is being watched. Watched and hunted by a person who wants her.

They sneak up behind her and grab her. Holding a hand over her mouth so she can't scream.

Chan-Juan tries her best to escape though she knows it is useless.

In a blink of an eye both are gone.

Omi no longer sensed Chan-Juan, he sadly looks at Jack and Jack automatically knows their daughter is gone.

Vanna-chan: Who has taken Chan-Juan? Is she okay? Find out next time.

_Mei: Please review or she might start crying!_


	4. Chapter 4

Vanna-chan: Yea sorry about the wait guys. So I had some trouble but not anymore! I own none of this!

_Mei: Yeah she gets nothing but enjoyment out of this._

Chan-Juan looked around the throne room still confused. The person that took her didn't have the Tiger Claws, so how did they get her in the time that they did. She thought long and hard about it. One person came to mind, her biological father. She knew Omi wasn't, anyone with a brain could see that but he took care of her and treated her as if she was his own.

"Hello daughter." a voice from behind her said. Turning enough to see Chase in his typical armor she snorted. In all honesty she expected he would dress better. Chan-Juan ignored Chase as she rose to her feet and growled at a tiger that got to close.

"Hello Chase, wait no not hello, goodbye." spoke Chan-Juan as she ran for the door, she could hear him laugh as she was surrounded by his warriors. Smirking she changed into dragon form, now it was special, her mother's color came out in this form.

Chase stood stock-still at the sight of his daughter in dragon form. He believed her ignorant in changing. He watched as his daughter defeated his warriors and tried escaping. He went to grab her only to have her disappear as he reached her.

Chan-Juan now gazed at the temple. Just from where she was she knew she was safe. In the distance she could see a cowboy hat. She smirked as she went to stalk her prey.

Jack paced around the livingroom worried about his baby. He knew she could take care of herself, she was trained by Omi and was Chase Young's daughter. That didn't stop him from worrying.

"Jack, calm down. Chan will be fine. Omi taught her all he knows." Rai spoke with confidence, even he did not know what would happen to his little niece.

"Yes! Chan-Juan shall be well! She-" Omi was cut off by Rai's cellphone.

"Hello? Clay? Really? No way! Be right there-Wait! Why?Fine. I love you, too." As Rai finished he was blushing. Both Jack and Omi heard the last part of the call, Omi looked at Jack who mouthed, 'Told you so!'

"Well, it seems you don't have to worry any more Jack."

"Why?" He asked sounding a bit nervous, it didn't help that he was strangling his hands.

"Because she's at the temple with Clay." Rai said blushing again when he spoke Clay's name.

"Then we must make our way there!" Omi shouted, joy painted on his features. Chan-Juan was OK and with Clay. Rai took out the Tiger Claws and they were on there way.

Vanna-chan: Hey I'll work on writing a little more.

_Mei: Yeah School has been a pain lately. Please review._

Vanna-chan: No kidding.


	5. Chapter 5

Vanna-chan: I hope you guys like this chapter! So please tell me how you feel.

_Mei: Yeah, even I am interested in if you like her stuff._

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

When Jack, Omi, and Rai got to the temple everything was quiet, too quiet if Chan-Juan was to be there. They cautiously move around the temple.

Omi checks the training yard, but no Clay or Chan-Juan.

Rai checks the area surrounding the temple and like Omi finds no one.

Jack checks the temple to see if the two were inside and what he finds brings a smile to his face.

Clay is leaning back against the wall where they take their tea. His hat covers his face, his body is completely relaxed but what takes the cake is the little girl fast asleep on his chest.

"Clay." Jack says softly so that he doesn't wake his little girl. Clay rights his hat so he sees Jack.

"Howdy partner, I seem to have found a young'un separated from her folks. Do you mind tellin' me how that happened?" Clay asks in a hushed tone.

"Chase Young."

That was all that was said and it was enough for Clay. He got up slowly so he did not wake his companion. Clay carried her to her mother and handed her over.

"Thank you for calling Clay," Jack says, "Oh and be careful not to knock Rai up."

Clay blushes at this and pulls his hat over his face to hide his embarrassment. Rai and Omi walk into the room to see if Jack found his girl. Only to find a blushing cowboy, a smug genius and a sleeping little girl.

Omi walks to his love and places his arms around his family. He can't help but thank whoever blessed him with such a thing.

"See you guys later." Jack says as he pulls out the Tiger Claws.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Back in their home Jack puts Chan-Juan to bed. When he enters the living room he is almost immediately attacked with kisses. Which he gladly returns. Once his heart may have belong to Chase but after how he treated him never again. It does help that had fallen for Omi not long after he found out he was pregnant. Omi cared for him when he had morning sickness, cravings, and the birth of his little girl. Jack feels so lucky to have Omi in his life.

"What are you thinking about, Love?" asks Omi with a smile upon his face.

"Just how lucky I am to have."

"Then I am just as lucky for now I have a husband and a daughter."

Jack looks at Omi's bright smiling face thinking.

"Omi would… would you like… like to have a child with me?" Jack asks in a small voice. Omi's expression is that of shock, then is replaced with a smile.

"Of course I wish to have a child with you! Plus Chan-Juan has been wanting a sibling,too."

So the two begin to create a child of their own.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Next Morning

Chan-Juan woke to the sound of her mother's humming. So the little girl dresses herself in a bright blue T-shirt and tan shorts with a pair of white socks. She makes her way into the kitchen only to see her parents smiling like idiots.

"Mommy, Daddy why are you smiling so much?" Chan-Juan asks knocking the pair out of their daydream. Both look at her and at the same time say, "We're going to have a baby."

"Really? So cool! I'll do my best to be the best big sister ever!"

Chan-Juan jumps all over the kitchen and nearly jumps into her parents.

"Sorry." Chan-Juan says looking sheepish.

It's fine Chan. Now let's eat before we tell everyone about the baby." Omi says as he heads to the table.

"Wait, Mommy how do you know you're pregnant?" Chan-Juan asks very curiously.

"I just know dear." Is all the reply she has.

oOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Meanwhile

Chase plans another attempt to steal his daughter. Although his cats wonder if it is a wise idea.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Vanna-chan: Do you guys think Chase's plan will work?

_Mei: It won't. Because Chan-Juan is too smart._

Vanna-chan: Probably.


End file.
